


Dog Blanket

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-11 16:17:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19542844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: John is injured and feeling cold





	Dog Blanket

**Author's Note:**

  * For [st_aurafina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/st_aurafina/gifts).



“Mr Reese, I asked you to sit still.”

“I was cold.” Reese put his arms around Finch.

“Then put the blanket round your shoulders. I won’t be much longer if you release my arms,” Finch replied. “The more you move the more you will bleed.”

“The blanket doesn’t smell of you, it smells of Bear.”

Finch glanced sharply at Reese, concerned at the effect of the blow to Reese’s head. “It was the best I could do.”

Satisfied his message had gone, Finch sat down next to Reese and pulled him into his arms. Fusco should be with them soon.


End file.
